


The Positives of School

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Young Justice STUFF [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Day of School, First Meetings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: Bart goes to school with a negative attitude and finds that not everything is awful.





	The Positives of School

It was a great day. The sun was shining, birds were singing but children were not playing. It was time for school. 

Bart walked miserably along the street, his eyes fixed riggedly on the grimy tarmac pavement beneath his feet. He knew he should be excited, people in the future dreamed of going to school, of having a normal life, but a normal life didn't fit him. He was Bart Allen. Born to run from danger but also into it, not to sit in a class room all day.

So there he was, so wrapped up in his thoughts of freedom that he didn't even see the small girl in front of him, until it was too late.

**BAM!**

They both fell to the ground with synchronized yells of surprise.  _Ow_ he thought,  _That's gonna bruise_. She, however, didn't keep her thoughts to herself and let out a somewhat tearful "Ouch".

"Are you o-" he started upon realising that there was in fact a random girl sprawled across the pavement in front of him but was cut off almost immediately by her startled yells of apology. He learnt in a matter if five seconds that her name was Penny, she was very very very sorry and she hadn't been looking where she'd been going because she was looking at her timetable. And he thought he talked quickly!

"It's fine it was my fault" Bart said, "so... where are you?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy before saying with a large amount of uncertainty "Standing right in front of you."

"No... no I meant for... um you know lessons" it was his time to look at her as if she was crazy, how did she manage to misunderstand that question?

Her face turned a bright shade of red and for the next five minutes the two stood outside the school as she attempted to find out where she was meant to be. Bart quickly wondered why he was still there with her but he stayed, often reminding her to keep looking and stop staring at his backpack. Her reply was often along the lines of "But it's cool, I like the flash!", to which he would smile.

Eventually she found where she was meant to be, M5, also known as where Bart was meant to be. When he told her, she grinned at him and said "So our meeting was fate!", she really was strange.

"Do you wanna walk with me?" Bart asked, then he stopped. What was he doing? He wasn't here to make friends, to have fun. He was here to stop the end of the world! But as she looked up at him with a smile one her face he found he didn't care.

Maybe school would be ok in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually planning to make this part of a new storyline I've been planning for a while but it's pretty ok as a stand alone one shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, if you did leave kudos and comment. Thanks ! :)


End file.
